


I Can't Believe They're Dead

by Mikeara_san



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, slight bitters/palomo if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeara_san/pseuds/Mikeara_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry guys. I couldn't make it in time to stop him... They're... They're dead."</p><p>How each of the Lieutenants react to their Captains deaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitters is feeling quite angry and bitter about all of this.

You're name is Bitters. You are Lieutenant Bitters of the Orange Team Squad under the now late Captain Dexter Grif. You joined the rebel army of a civil war just so you could live a little longer. You expected to die at the hands of the Feds sooner or later.  
You did not expect to care about four barely qualified captains, especially your own fat, lazy one. You did not expect to actually hope this war could be won. You didn't want to believe or hope, but you ended up doing both anyway . You did and it ended as well as you knew it always would like everything else in your life: It ended with all the captains dead.

You are Bitters and you are fucking angry. You are angry and you want to punch something and hit it and smash it until it mirrors exactly how broken and useless you feel. You want to hit something until your knuckles bruise and bleed and until the pain in your hand distracts you from what you're feeling right now.  
You wonder why they had to leave. You wonder why they had to fucking leave you and the others abandon them and die. You wonder and question and think but all that does is make you angrier and frustrated and you just want it all to STOP. 

You don't know why Palomo came to you. You don't know why he came and sat next to you. You don't know why he hugged you, and you don't know why you started sobbing uncontrollably into his chest plate, or why he said comforting words as he held you, and you don't understand why it made you feel better for a short while; it just did.  
You don't really remember when you made it back to the bunks. All you know is that you want to sleep. Sleep and wish and hope-yes, hope that it's all a dream and that tomorrow Captain Tucker will charge in and wake you and the others up and Captain Grif will call on you and Matthews to go on a stealth mission to the kitchen, and Captain Simmons will try to talk to his team and fail and Captain Caboose will be happy and clueless and that everything will be like it was but you know it won't but you can't help it because...  
You can't believe they're dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do Bitters reaction because he just seemed the most upset. Next is Palomo. Re-edit


	2. Palomo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palomo doesn't want to believe in what he's just heard.

Your name is Palomo, and you don't want to believe the words you just heard. You know that if you even start to believe in them, you will break and shatter and you won't be able to come back up after that. That doesn't stop you from crying.  
You're not sobbing like Jensen. You're not even angrily storming away like Bitters. You're silent, tears coming down your face which is hidden by your helmet. You don't want to believe it. You know the others don't want to either.  
You start walking. You don't know where your going, but anywhere is better than there; Better than just standing there, doing nothing.  
You hear shouting and the sound of metal being pounded. You follow the sound and it leads you to Bitters: He's sitting down, the wall dented in. His helmet is off, and he looks so angry and broken and you now understand you're not the only one hurting. You go up to him, and hold him; he starts sobbing.  
He's crying and asking why they had to leave them, or why didn't they go after them, or why couldn't they be better soldiers and you're just saying words to try and calm him down, but you're not even sure if he's listening so you just hold him until the sobbing subsides and he's asleep, so you carry him to the bunks and lay him in bed. 

You wonder if your captain even liked you. You wonder if you're better off dead like the rest of your squad. You wonder how they could have died now, after all they've been through. You wonder if there's even any hope left. It all leaves you feeling empty.  
You make a vow that day: A vow to win this war no matter what, or die trying. You vow to kill Locus, and anyone else involved with the murder of Captain Tucker and his friends, because you know deep down, Captain Tucker would have done the same if it had been you and the others. You vowed to protect Bitters, Jensen, and Smith, because they were your friends, your family; they're all you have left now.  
You also promise yourself one last thing. If Captain Tucker and his friends are alive by some miracle chance or incredible luck, you are going to punch Captain Tucker in the stomach for making you and the others worry because,  
You can't believe they're dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Smith!


	3. Smith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith does not and will not believe in his captains death

Your name is John Smith and you have just been informed your captain is dead.   
You don't react like Bitters and storm off. You don't cry silently in your helmet like Palomo. You don't cry at all. You just hold Jensen in your arms as she sobs.   
You honestly can't believe any of it. You don't want to believe any of it. Captain Caboose and his friends couldn't- can't have died. It seems impossible, but you know that's a lie, and it's very possible; but you can't help but feel this way.   
You don't understand how they could have died. Captain Caboose and his friends had been through so much, how could they just die?   
Your captain was-is, a great man and soldier. His words, although seemingly gibberish, were full of wisdom and strength, and you were-are, proud to serve under him. So you cannot believe for even a moment that your captain is dead. You will have to hope that they will come back. That Felix saw something wrong. That Captain Caboose and his friends survived by some fantastic miracle, and that he will come back for you and the others, and finish this war.   
Until then, you must stay strong for the others. You will keep your faith strong, and be the shoulder to cry on.   
It's what Captain Caboose would have wanted you to do.


	4. Jensen

You don't want to believe the words you've just heard. Your name is Katie Jensen and the reason you are sobbing uncontrollably into your best friend's chest is because you've just been told your captain is dead. That's right, dead, KIA, murdered.  
You are sobbing and Smith is just holding you and whispering sweet, comforting words but it doesn't help at all in anyway because Captain Simmons is still dead and you failed as a lieutenant because you did nothing to save him or stop him and its all just overwhelming and you just want it to stop.  
You wish you could have had the honor to fight side-by-side with him. You wish you could have done something to stop this tragedy. You know you probably wouldn't have been able to even if you had the chance, but you could have at least tried. Trying was better than nothing; and that's exactly what you did: Nothing.  
You did nothing and now they're all dead. Now there wasn't even the slightest chance to win this war. This was it. You don't want to believe it, but it's true.  
You just can't believe they're dead


End file.
